1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer networks, and in particular to a tool for application development for object based computer networks.
2. Description of Related Art
An important trend in the industry is the development of client/server architectures in distributed computing environments to support transaction processing applications. Currently, distributed computing environments typically comprise interconnected mainframes, minicomputers, servers and workstations. This integration of mainframes, minicomputers, servers and workstations into a distributive computing environment creates the need for tools capable of operating in this environment, especially tools that assist in development of applications for distributed computing environments.
The present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for a tool that assists in the development of applications for object based computer networks. An access server, executed by a first computer accesses interface definitions stored in a database. A data access library, coupled to the access server and executed by a second computer, provides the interface definitions to be stored in the database by the access server. A server, coupled to the data access library and executed by a third computer, sends requests to maintain and use stored interface definitions in the database. An application programming model, stored in the database, supports the unique identification of the interface definitions for a service in cases where multiple interface definitions exist for the service.
An object of the present invention is to provide tools to aid in interfacing with computer networks. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of storing information on the networks and the components executed by the nodes. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for customers and third party vendors to define services with multiple interface definitions in such a way that source code can be generated for each interface definition.